1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to roofing shingles and more particularly to a metal shingle having interlocking folding edges designed to prevent moisture from migrating around the edges of the shingle and folds in the middle of the shingle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Metal shingles with interlocking edges are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. Vallee 4,185,436, Vallee 4,218,857, Cosden 3,347,001, Marini et al. 3,269,075, Newlin et al 3,216,741 and Waske 3,209,506 all disclose interlocking edges.
A problem with the prior art interlocking-edge shingle design is that water tends to migrate around the edges of a metal, or smooth surface, shingle. This problem is particularly prevalent at the corners of the shingle where the folded edges may leave a gap close to the surface of the shingle. Also, the water tends to migrate around the interlocking folds at the side edges of the shingle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shingle with interlocking edges that is resistant to water moisture creeping around the edges of the shingle.
In accordance with this invention, the above problems have been solved and the above object has been accomplished with a shingle whose side edges overlap with the next adjacent shingle. A first, or trailing, side edge is folded over toward the top surface of the shingle to catch moisture creeping toward this side edge and to direct moisture down the shingle to the top surface of the next lower shingle. A second, or leading, side edge of the shingle is not folded. Another fold, spaced inwardly from the trailing side edge fold, and between the trailing side fold and the leading edge is an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped fold in the surface of the shingle. This S fold receives the unfolded leading edge of an adjacent shingle inserted into the S fold. As a result, the fold at the trailing side edge, the S fold, and the top surface of the shingle between the trailing edge fold and the S fold form a gutter under the leading side edge of the adjacent shingle. Accordingly, any moisture that manages to migrate around the S fold and under the leading side edge of the adjacent shingle is caught by this gutter and flows down the gutter to the top surface of the next lower shingle on the roof.
The top edge of the shingle is folded-over toward the top surface of the shingle for engagement with the folded-under lower edge of the next higher shingle on the roof. The folded-over top edge extends all the way to the right edge of the shingle so that it slides under the left edge of the folded-over top edge of the next adjacent shingle to the right side. The folded-under lower edge extends along the lower edge of the shingle but preferably leaves a gap relative to the folded-under lower edge of the next adjacent side shingle. In this way, water is restrained from migrating over the top edge of the shingle and is allowed to flow out the gap between respective folded-under lower edges of the adjacent shingles.
As a preferred feature of the present invention, one or more S-shaped folds may also be made in the middle or midsection of the shingle to form a panel that has the appearance of multiple shingles. For a viewer, the end of a smaller simulated shingle is indistinguishable from the end of the panel.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art after referring to the complete written description of the preferred embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the following drawings.